The War Room
Well, firstly, let's start this off with a big hello from the regulars and mods of the War Room. Welcome to The War Room Wiki Page. Secondly... MENU! The War Room Wiki free to join us! The war room is a room owned by ririri321. He is never online, so this room needs a new room owner. This room is chatty a lot. ROLEPLAYING IS NOT ALLOWED(but people roleplay anyways). A lot of arguements go on here too. Its a great room to visit if you can handle the insults. The Ages of the War Room The before- The before age: An age of peace; when nobody trolled. Kong had only been up for a year. Mods were never -''' NEVER''' - needed. It was an excellent time, late '07.Rest in peace. An age of craziness where the one known as the super troll lived in, a time of role-playing and joy. Not perfect, but still great. R.I.P Before Age. The Golden Age: The greatest time of the War Room, where the 5 Lord of War originated and barely any trolls were in the room. Because of that, mods were rarely needed R.I.P-I would have wrote more about it but I wasn't there dangit. Trolling was at a minimum. Not much more can be said, we were happy, we were peaceful. The Troll Age: Pretty much now, when mods are almost always needed, god help us all. GTFO troll age.. Ex Regulars Draconas12: '''Quiet but powerful man. He's mai friend and will mess yew up. miss you. '''frecklez: '''Fun person, seems to be the only one who can get People like to lick her in certain places. ;D '''Hallowers: Another great, She has left us because of the loss of Silentwolf. We will miss her. She was awesome. rose_dude: Awesome guy. I'm in fear he might leave kong; let's pray that he doesn't. DRAMA QUEEN. Likes mythology. Silentwolf123: One of the greatest of us all, he shall be missed, we hope you return my friend, we still await an end to the Age of trolls. steph884: I heard it myself, she said she left Kong. So, this place is to be taken for whoever has been here long enough; and yes, she told me she left kong. We all hope she comes back. 'Regulars' AcireMarie: A suicide wannabe. Hopefully will succeed as she's a royal pain in the arse. bwas10: A sweetie. Even tho he doesn't believe it, don't let him lie to you. :D ChoasRose: Awesome person. Do not mess with. Because she will nom your balls. :D <3 CreepingDeath09: Lamest muthafucka around! Enjoys long walks on the beach and screwing camels. He owns many leatherbound books and his apartment smells of rich camelshit. cuppacookies: One of the room's intellectuals. Been here since mid 2008 and is still active, but may be AFK due to his love of instruments. Good to go to for advice, never loses his temper. Cutie10101: Awesomest chatter. Best friends: Andrew(Bf I love you baby) Do piss her off or she will MESS YOU UP! <3 Note: Whore Cocktease until further Notice. 'Whore'. Bitch. Annoying as hell, needs to stop being such a damn drama queen Deathinmyarms: Josh. Twin to other josh. More or less silent. Only chats. Fun guy. Colorful vocabulary. deathsmainman:'''josh.. and ^twin to other josh^ or to the limited few..joshy. Has returned!! and is being the normal Joshy he is who causes trouble sometimes with his temper but other than that is a cocksucker who should never change. Amazing prick. Enough said. <33 '''godofalltacoz: '''He is amazing. Likes to screw animals. Hates poetry, screws wolves, and kicks no one's ass in RP (probably only people who can beat him are Draconas12, and rose_dude) 5 + 7 = <3 forever - godofalltacoz Jeffy Baby <3 Barely on anymore. Just call him Sally. '''iBeScene94: '''New regular, was confused with ChoasRose when she first joined, but proved herself and was allowed to stay. Has a fairly intense temper, and hates '''everyone, even those she likes. A very promising troll. Loves sex, especially with Syn. inkspots: Can be annoying at times ALL THE TIME. Really enjoys kissing up to the ladies, but instead of doing anything, he just jumps into arguments with the girls and says, "Leave GIRL NAME HERE alone..." yep thats me-inkspots Obliverate: Messes with people's names. Very honest person. Interesting to listen to. Is now a regular. poetic4death: odd child... but a great friend. RAWRimadinosaur0: '''Bipolar, but she's nice more than depressed. She is awesome! like that. (0 not 10 *slaps whoever put the extra one* haha whatever i still love you stranger- Rawr ♥) '''Saroth666: '''Is now known as MorbidityofGod. :D Still an amazing guy ^^ '''shadow101199: Nice guy, always stealing peoples' souls. =P ShadowForce97: Makes friends with everyone, specifically SynysterDeath. Is known to be an Arab-Muslim and Loves to joke about it. As soon as you see anything to do with 'ALALALALALALALA boom!', know that Shadow or Syn is behind it. shan14den: Nice girl that likes to keep the place calm. Will hug anyone that looks at her profile. Sniperwolf777: Troll but what can we do about it Just an all around jackass to whomever he wishes. Complete asshole sugarcookiegal: '''she is an attention whore but you should leave her alone because if you call her a bitch then she will kill herself. She has said she has so many times, but really doesn't. Obvious whore who fucks everything that moves. Rarely ever moderately kind to people. ^ I lol'd '''SynysterDeath: '''He loves to suck dick. He's an ASSHOLE. He might be rude but he's very stupid, even though he doesn't think so. He's Italian, Sicilian, AND Irish (among other things) which makes him a through and through cocksucker. '''BANNED HAHAHA tastymeat: Write poetry and love to share it with his friends in the war room, His name is Alex. He thinks tigers' faces look like dicks. Still an amazing guy. ^^ themeeper: Attention whore who needs to hurry up and kill herself. Before someone else does thomp5on1: All the time that he has been on kongregate he has never left the war room. XoronXX: '''KIA on September 23, 2010 in a freak shootout at his school. Died saving the lives of many. RIP Joey. (proof needed please) Trolls '''Super-trolls: SHAKIE and hammer Regular trolls: SHAKIE and hammer Random trolls: SHAKIE and hammer Other things This page has been cleaned up by 7sMyLuckyNumber and others. Keep it clean, guys, its TWR and we're AWESOME!!. So if you wanna help... keep it clean. :] I wants to keep it clean! I pledge to continue doing so!---Frecklez Also Edited by Josh AKA Deathinmyarms ;) SEPTEMBER 5TH, 2010, THE DAY STEPH884 FINALLY LOGGED ON KONG. <-- Who cares? She's a damn porch monkey who needs to be hanged! War Room War Room War Room